


[Podfic] Plotted

by sophinisba



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Female Solo, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Solo Kink, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: locketofyourhair's story read aloud





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plotted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253838) by locketofyourhair. 



Cover art by sophinisba.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Plotted.mp3) | **Size:** 1.5 MB | **Duration:** 3 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
